Transcendental Destiny
by OneScarredClipedWing
Summary: Yoko, Hiro's 15-year old daughter, has the potential to become a student at SFIT. But all she wants from there is for them to see who she truly is: herself. After a freak accident, Yoko has developed a new substance that intertwines with her disease which becomes her powers! How will she be able to control it, and how will her family respond before seeing a new problem in the city?
1. Prologue: Love

**A/N: *sees that the audience is behind* Oh! *turns around* Hello there! The name's OneWing. This is now officially my first non-crossover story, base on movie events, and Big Hero 6 story! I am just so glad I got this story out. First of all, I watched Big Hero 6 and guess what...It was AWSOME! :D Even though it was still sad, I enjoyed it either way. Also, this started off as a joke between my friends as we finished watching the movie by them joking "What would happen if Hiro had a child?" Unlike them, I took it more seriously and came up with a few ideas in mind.**

**Rated K+: action, other material, mild language, and some violence **

**Notes: I don't own none of the characters except one. Other than that, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>**: Love**

_**One year later…**_

Being encouraged by Cass and his friends, Hiro continued being in SFIT for loving what he does, which was building and creating new and improved robotics that changed through out San Fransokyo, and make everybody proud for his extraordinary talent of intelligence. Soon, millions upon millions of people everyday spread the word about this kid's gift with e-mails, cell phones, and other online contacts.

Slowly, Hiro became uncomfortable with all the cameras, media, and news reporters; but it wasn't enough were it would drive him crazy then lead him to depression. The only problem was that being a great student and a superhero became very stressful at some points, however he didn't give up. He never ever said once he his life "Oh, you don't need to help others with this" or "Being a hero isn't all that, just quit." Nope. Standing proud and tall, he looked in the mirror and smiled.

_Everyday is a present._

One day, Hiro came across a new citizen of San Fransokyo, whom appearance was far beyond different than any of the students back at SFIT, at Cass's café. She and her mother moved to here so the girl could attend at SFIT herself when she gets older. She looked fairly two years older than Hiro; nice short brown curls that made her hair all puffy, soft brown skin like coca, and bright green eyes that sparkle when giving eye contact.

Hiro started to hear the thoughts in his mind that said, "Talk to her, she's something special" and "No, don't! She'll drive you out of your concentration in education!"

Hiro felt an agonizing pluck at his heart and mind, feeling mixed emotion about the girl as he continued to look at her. What if he messes up? He has never hanged out with kids his own age before, because they would always be jealous of his wise self and wanted no part of him. So he made his decision…

_Things happen for a reason._

Surprising after a few days later, Hiro and the girl became inseparable friends from then on. Despite of spreading the news about Hiro, she had never heard of him before. In fact, she thought that he was one of those very bright kids who were home schooled instead of being a actual college student!

While she expressed her tomboyish lifestyle to Hiro, Hiro shared half of his lifestyle to her with college. He shows her the Microbots, that where used as small structures since there's now only a few of them, and Baymax. At first, the girl didn't feel like she would fit in with him with all the technology advancements that Hiro uses in his everyday life style, but soon enough, she thought that she would be fine when dealing with the new high-tech life because Hiro was there to lead her along the way.

_Just because something unexpected happens doesn't mean it's bad._

_**Five years later…**_

Hiro felt a flutter in his heart every time he sees her. At first he didn't know what it meant, but Cass taught him that it was a feeling of a crush slowly growing into love. _This _is what Hiro was afraid of in the first place. Afraid that this feeling would get in the way of getting a PhD degree in college and stopping at being superhero, afraid that things will become more unexpected for his future, and afraid that his friends won't accept her. But Cass reassured that everything will be fine and that there's nothing to fear but fear itself. Man was he glad to have an aunt who cares about him.

_Love is like a rose bud blooming out into spring._

The girl never thought that she had felt the same way to Hiro just when he admitted that he really _really _liked her. She just only saw Hiro as just a friend, but never a crush. Unlike many useless girls, she didn't care about the fact that he was a superhero, a genus, or just wins a lot of awards for bravery and smartness. The only thing that she cares about more than anything of Hiro was that he was _**himself**_. No girl could ever understand Hiro because they weren't around him enough like her and see Hiro's true potential for the universe. During the next couple of months, the two decides to go out on a date three times every week (because of Hiro being a successful student and hero) and contact him when ever she could to make sure that he was all right.

Hiro never thought that life could be so great without his friends and her. Even though the two had some disagreements, it wasn't bad enough to where they would speak to each other. Hiro felt happy, completed, and confused all at once. Happy that Cass, his friend, and the girl where bought into his life. Completed because he found out who he truly is. Confused because he didn't know where his road ended at. Looking at the photo of the girl, he hugs it to his chest and whispers:

"_Daisuki desu."_

_I love you._

_**Five more years later…**_

Marriage. She had expected that this very day would come once he had made a spectacular proposal to her when he took her out flying just before sunrise. Her mother, Cass, Gogo, Honey, Fred, Wasabi, and even Baymax where there too. Not wanting a fight to be going on at the wedding, there where only bridesmaids (Honey, Gogo) and groom's men (Fred, Wasabi). No "The Best Man" nor "Maid of Honor", just bridesmaids and groom's men. After that, there was the honeymoon. And…lets just say that it was back at Mrs. Hamada's hometown place as she felt sort of homesick. It was a nice little city, Hiro would give her that, but he had never had the experience to stay _in _a small city when in his superhero form. Luckily, the team where doing fine without him when it came to saving the world. Hiro knew that this was only the beginning of his extraordinary fate…

_Mistakes are turned into miracles._

_**One year later…**_

No. She didn't want any. She didn't feel like it was the right time to start a family, not yet anyway. Hiro felt the same way. They both thought starting a family would cause great chaos for their chances in continuing with their degrees in college, Hiro's time in being a superhero, and most importantly their jobs. But as soon as she started vomiting this morning, she could tell that life wasn't going to go according to plan. Neither of them had expected, but they were now actual _parents_.

As soon as Hiro placed his hand on his wife's stomach then felt the little kick, fear rolled in him in waves.

He was a _father_.

Hiro never real knew his own parents. He was only three when they passed away! Ever since then, he has only been living with his father's little sister and his own brother Tadashi.

_Tadashi._

Of course! Tadashi has been more like a fatherly fugue to Hiro than anybody else in his life. Tadashi would always lead him to the right path of success anytime he sees that Hiro would go down the wrong one. In fact if it wasn't thanks to Tadashi, Hiro would've never _ever_ become the man that he was now today. He would've never been a superhero, become one of the world's greatest college students, or maybe even get a family. Now, Hiro couldn't really image himself being stuck in a penitentiary (for God knows how long) all because of being in illegal bot fights. Sometimes, Hiro even wondered what _made _him to become engaged at such a activity in the first place.

Mrs. Hamada saw his worried look, and places a hand on top of his head as she strokes his hair back lovingly. She knows how her husband had a hard, experienced life at such a young age, but she will try her best to help Hiro through, even if it was going to be a rough one. They both knew that their child wasn't a mistake, its' the most wonderful gift that anybody could've give. Now all they had to do was wait for the delivery…

_**Eight months later…**_

Down at the San Fransokyo hospital, all that could be heard was the loud baby cry coming from the incubator. Unlike all the rest of the other babies, this one in particular was small and wispy. Its soft caramel hands reached over to get a feel for its mother, squeezing a finger as it did so, and fell asleep. Mrs. Hamada couldn't believe it only took a day and five hours for it to be welcomed in this world, and was she thankful. But the only thing that broke her heart the most was when she heard the doctor say those cursed words about what the baby had that would change its, hers, and everybody else lives as well:

_Sickle-Cell Disease_

It was a hereditary blood disorder, from Mrs. Hamada's genes, that is an abnormality in the blood cells where it's a sickle-like shape in the veins. This also means that the baby has a high likely not to live for so many years and could eventually…

No! She was determined _not _to let that happen to her child. She would make sure that everything was safe and germ-free in her and Hiro's home before they returned back with the baby. There was just one thing for her to go…tell Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of the family about the Sickle-cell disease.

When that day arrived were Hiro, Cass, Baymax, Gogo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi would come and visit her and the baby, she would tell them about the baby's health. And so she did. As she did, she couldn't help but grieve at not telling them about it in the first place and at feeling so guilty for giving it to her daughter, who didn't do anything to deserve a punishment.

_Yes…It was a girl._

Hiro, however, didn't care if his daughter had the disease, he just didn't want to lose her. At first when his loss his brother, it felt like the world turned his back on him. Then when almost losing Baymax, he didn't see him as a robot but a close friend. So now, Hiro was very determined to kept his daughter alive and well, and make sure no harm well come her way.

"Hey, what's her name?" Fred asked, out of the blue.

Hiro and Mrs. Hamada felt bad about only focusing on the disease that they had all forgotten about naming their child. Mrs. Hamada told Hiro it could be what ever he wants it to be, because she would still love Hiro and her daughter either way. Hiro thought more into it as he sat there, cradling his daughter in his arms for the very first time, then whispers:

_Yoko…Yoko Hamada_

_**Couple of months or so later…**_

Now Hiro finally understood what Tadashi had to go through with him. Hiro had to admit, it _was _pretty hard be the father of little Yoko, be a superhero to the universe, go to college, and work at a business company all at once. But he was, surprising everyone, able to be there with Yoko and his wife all the time. Why? It's because love _makes_ time. Love is what kept Hiro going in the first place. Love is what Tadashi gave him when introducing SFIT to Hiro and helping Hiro into thinking more, which let in making the Microbots. Love is what Cass proved to Hiro when becoming the guardian to him and Tadashi, even though she had never dealt with kids before in her life. Love is what Gogo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi gave to Hiro when they teamed up with him to bring Mr. Callaghan to justice. Love is what Baymax did when making a sacrifice to save Hiro from being stuck in that portal. Love is what kept Hiro alive and to become himself. A man who is ambitious, clever, brave, brazen, and above all: intelligent.

_Yoko, if anything happens to me, I just want to let you know that your father had always loved you unconditionally. I will be your guidance from here on out because I want you to pursue the path that'll lead you into your transcendental destiny for showing the world __**who you are**__._

_I'm sure that's what your uncle would've wanted if he ever met you; because I know for a fact that __**I **__certainly do want the best for you as well._

_~Love, Your Father: Hiro Hamada_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read, Review, and explain what you liked or don't like. **

**The next chapter is still more of a introduction, but eventually it'll be the story. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 1: Yoko

**A/N: I'm alive! Well... I've got nothing new to say so... Here is Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>**: Yoko**

_Everybody thinks they know me._

_But they don't._

_They only look on the outside, but never on the in._

_Who am I?_

_**Five years later…**_

Growing up in San Fransokyo, I was a competently unique little 5-year old hoyden. I had dark, curly-course hair like my mother, but in an ebony color like my father's. My skin was in a tan, caramel-like shade combination I got between my parents. A nose like my father's, and lastly, I had my father's large eyes, but they were normal-shaped like Cass' and mother's, plus the irises are dark green instead. My mother thought that I was going to be almost, though not entirely, like my father. Sure I had the brains of a whiz kid and the skills of communicating properly whenever giving out explanations for my next big project, but still I could _never _be just like him.

_I want to be me. _

Which is why having some of my mother's personalities has helped me to do some other activities besides building and creating new subsidiary gizmos.

Fun avocations include playing the wonderful, magnificent instrument that brings joy to all young performers: the piano. Nobody in my family's history background had ever played a musical instrument before, so now I am the first to ever try one out. At first, my father feared that this would lead me into not focusing on any else, but soon enough, my mother calmly explained to him that it'll be one of my hobbies during my times of not freelancing on inventing the latest technology.

There are a few more enjoyable avocations that I enjoy growing up: bike riding, dancing, singing, reading, and researching. I ride on my aunt Gogo's old, supersonic bike that was given to me on my 5th birthday, which was equipped with electro-magnetic suspension wheels. Good thing that uncle Wasabi prepared me with a bike helmet, otherwise my parents and Cass would've _died_ if I had gotten hurt. Dancing and singing were really my mother's aspects. Her soft, sweet voice soothed me whenever I was asleep, in pain, or crying in the hospital bed over the grief of my sickness. She would dance for me every time when I come back home from the infirmary. Reading and researching are considered to be one-in-the-same for me. I learn new information and facts about humans in society, and society in general from the past history, every day. From fiction to nonfiction, England to America, and Civil War to Civil Rights I would discover what life has done through out the ages. And when using this type of knowledge from the past, I can now avoid all the mistake made back then and venture into making sure no errors could interfere with my inventions.

I have created over two inventions over the past five years of my life. There was one time where I had created _The No-Touch Toaster _where it'll pop toast up without the use for hand but using the mind instead, but of course it ended up in a disaster for I almost set my mother's hair on fire. Before that though at age three, I invented the _Music Opener_. It was where one would have a box of collective jewels, and, to open the box, they would have to use the right melody from their i-pods. Of course, the burglars arrived at banks (the only banks who actually appreciate my innovation) which then caused great chaos in San Fransokyo leading Baymax, my father, my aunts and uncles to destroy all the _Music Openers_ in the city before it could be sold through out the world.

So since I'm going to avoid the topic, since things get real ugly from there, let's articulate about my lifestyle. For a little girl like me, I was given an arduous life. Unlike girls who would run around in the streets with their peers and not have to worry about the weather conditions so much, I would normally stay indoors to prevent my body from being so sensitive to the harsh, cold air. Every once in a while, I would receive instantaneous pain all over in my physique in a unexplainable way. Even though it would lead to where I would end up in the hospitals every time, it was normal for me.

_It was normal to be in this type of condition. _

The doctors thought that I wouldn't be able to live for the next two years since I was born. _But they there proven __**dead**__ wrong._

At age five, I still stand to this very day with a proud grin and give a laugh in the face of dying. I guess my father finally understood how dangerous it was for me to be with this unbearable disease that was "killing me softy", since I am here lying in this bed at the same old hospital, awaking from my silent stroke. Miraculously, there was no deform anywhere and the doctors thought that I'll be just fine. However, all my family, including Baymax, thought otherwise. They where all standing around me with sad expressions, wondering if this stroke will affect my chances of living a longer life, or how will my brain have the strength to muster though and not give up. At least…that's what I'm assuming that they're thinking.

"I can't lose you," Dad whispered to me, taking my hand into his. I smiled weakly at him and whispered back, "You won't, daddy. As long as I'm still here, I will keep on fighting until the end."

_**Five more years later…**_

During the first three years of my life, people everywhere thought that I wouldn't be able to speak. So I was taught sign language. But then when it came to the more advancement in _only _talking in sign language, my mother jokingly told me that was when I began to actually communicate to others effectively. And because I was a very bright toddler, my mother suggested that I should be placed in school. Father, however, didn't agree that I should because he himself was teased a lot in school and this would probably not be the safest choice for me anyway.

I think ever since I had that stroke from the last couple of years ago, my father had become what some people call it "overprotective". I never looked at it as a negative way, but more positively because of how I was born and etc.

But anyway, I was home schooled by a couple of female retired teachers who had a lot of experiences with high-tech as well; but if I were really honest with myself, I would have to say that _I _was really the one who was teaching _me_. While father would be traveling through out the when helping others in business companies in robotics and in his superhero form, mother would be laboring in her field of being a nurse practitioner. Usually half of the time, this would leave me with either staying over at Cass' or being at home alone with Baymax.

I am really thankful that Baymax was created, because without him, I don't know if I would still be alive to this very day. But sometimes, there can come a time where he would have to be there for father and my aunts and uncles, since he _is _still part of Big Hero 6. I never questioned about what made them become Big Hero 6 in the first place because my father had already told me the true story of what happen to the uncle that I never knew, about Yokai, and how everything spiraled from there.

My mother told me her bizarre, yet oddly true story about aliens taking over the whole world, except for San Fransokyo (which is unexplained 'til this very day), and how she befriend one to stop them from erasing the human race.

Getting back on topic, I remembered this one time was where I showed off a teacher in front of a whole class while I was visiting to see what school was like for students older than me.

I sat in the back with my uncle Wasabi and observed all the students including the teacher, who calls himself Mr. Glass, as they constantly jot down notes about mathematical equations that were nothing new to me.

"Who in here can figure out what 'x' equals?" Mr. Glass asked, scanning at each student who looked at one another and hid their faces on the desks. I didn't really know if I should be the one to volunteer since I wasn't part of the class, but then everything changes when I timidly raised my hand up in uncertainty. Unfortunately, Mr. Glass saw me and called out, "Ah, Miss Yoko. Would you like to show the class?"

Every eyes turned on me, some wide-eyed some frowned. Feeling like a victim in a pack of wolves who would like to eat me, I stuttered, "Y-Yes."

"Every well than," he said, smirking at me. I could tell that he was not pleased for me to be there, but I didn't say anything as I casually walked up to the chalkboard and quickly began to solve the problem effortlessly. I could feel the stares of the classroom as I continued to write down my work. They weren't stares of jealously, but rather of amazement. After I set the chalk down, I glanced over at my uncle Wasabi, who gave me the thumbs up, then back at Mr. Glass. I had to say, Mr. Glass looked quiet impressed as he said, "Wow. Yoko you are impressive." But then his smile turned into a glacial look instead as he coldly added, "You're a lot smarter than you look."

This earned a "Oooohh" from the class, making uncle Wasabi to become enraged as he stands up to give Mr. Glass a piece of his mind. But I calmly reassured him that it's okay. I got this. So as he sat back down, I gave Mr. Glass a similar smirk and stated, "Mr. Glass, you told one of your students—I believe it was, what, Bill—that if he continued to not attend school, he will become a garbage man."

"Exactly," Mr. Glass nodded, "and if you become like Bill, that's exactly what _you'll_ become."

Putting on a kind smile, I began to write on the broad explaining to everyone, "Well I found out that a teacher makes twenty-four thousand a year; and that a garbage man makes twenty-_eight_ thousand…" Glancing over at Mr. Glass, who was surprised about me showing off, I enunciated especially for him, "…**a year**."

Uncle Wasabi and the students smiled as they waited for me to continue. I gladly did so and lastly said to Mr. Glass, "Bill here is going to make four thousand more than your silly butt."

That was when I got into trouble with only my father, everyone else in the family cheered me on, as he explained that using my cockiness would only get me into trouble and it's also another reason why I couldn't attend school. I wouldn't let anyone beat me down without a fight. If somebody does something to me, I do something back at them. Just plain common sense, as what my mother would always say.

* * *

><p>I have unusual dreams at times whenever I come back from the hospital for so long. Ever since the stroke, I would constantly have them every once a month. Sometimes I wonder if they mean something. Sometimes it would be about happiness, sometimes it would be about madness. There are some times where it will be about what happens to me and Big Hero 6 if San Fransokyo never existed.<p>

_Or worse…if __**I **__never existed._

I wondered how life would be like without me. I don't like how cameras are always flashing everywhere when I'm with my father. People asking me question that even an idiot couldn't answer because it was all not true. I hate how people now and days would sell their life away to only spread libels about me, Big Hero 6, or just my parents in general. Sometimes it becomes a point to where I would wish that I wasn't born into popularity by my own father. All that anybody could see was that I am just a daughter to whom name shall ever be forgotten: Hiro Hamada.

_Being a Hamada is only the cover of my book.. _

I never figured out who I truly am just yet (Heck, I'm only ten!), but I just don't want to only be known as Yoko _Hamada_. How about something more like…_**The **_Yoko Hamada. Yeah…that would be swell. If only the world wasn't so judgmental by another person's status from a blood relative then I would probably use labor instead. If only society wasn't so blind by all the falseness in newspapers, or magazines then I probably wouldn't tell lies. _If only…if only…if only…_

I could go on and on about my confused life, but I would rather not waste any more on it at this precious time of age, because I know for a fact that when it comes to going to college soon, I would have to save all the worrying by then…I just hope that I can survive with so many people at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh! NOW I remember. This is my first time ever writing in First Person, so don't flame me if I made a mistake. The story will be switch from Yoko's POV to Third Person.**

**Next Chapter: The actual story! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Preadolescence

**A/N: *happily singing* I feel good! So here's another great chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>**: Preadolescence**

_We are all imperfect human beings._

_That is why we make mistakes and then learn from them._

_Sometimes, I had to learn it the hard way…but I'm glad I did._

_**One year later…**_

I could feel the perspiration forming on my forehead. All eyes, including my mother's, were staring through me. Why did she want me here for _this_?! Of course I knew how to spell all the words that the judges had given me, since I was one out of the three left standing, but still it's not logic that a eleven year old girl should be at a Spelling Bee meant for teenagers ages sixteen to eighteen! My mother informed me that it could be for anybody regardless of age, but I highly disaccord.

Standing in front of the microphone, the judge presented monotonously to everyone, "If Yoko can spell this word right, she will become San Fransokyo's Spelling Bee Champion."

I understood why his voice was droning. We all have been sitting and standing here in this diminutive building for about more than six hours (or more precisely six hours, thirty-two minutes, fifty-five seconds, and four milliseconds), eliminated forty-seven other competitors, and had only three ten-minute breaks. It mostly appeared to me that some of the audience where dead, with the exception of aunt Lemon and my mother, or were about to get up and walk out the door. Sadly, the two security guards kept everyone inside with just making a look to any parent that tried to leave.

The other two competitors that sat behind me didn't spell the word correctly. A short, rotund teen competitor sat quietly behind me, refusing to smile as she hoped that I wouldn't spell the word right. The other competitor, however, seems to be supportive as he gave a innocent smile and waited for the judges to repeat the word yet again.

"Yoko, the word that you have to spell is…"

_Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis_

One of the longest words in the English dictionary. Yes…this was definitely going to be a piece of cake. I glance out to the crowd, only to find that everyone was still asleep, except aunt Lemon and mother (I'm guessing that they drank five cups of coffee during their last break), and so I didn't panic as much as before. I tried to imagine myself playing on the piano that uncle Fred's parents gave to me at age three, then gradually tapping my fingers on the side of my legs, as if I was actually playing, and said loudly enough for everyone to wake up:

"P-N-E-U-M-O-N-O-U-L-T-R-A-M-I-C-R-O-S-C-O-P-I-C-*inhale*-S-I-L-I-C-O-V-O-L-C-A-N-O-K-O-N-I-O-S-I-S."

I clinch my fists, kept my eyes shut very tightly, and looked away from the audience. I could hear the stupefying gasps and murmurs within the crowd. I was so thankful that they awoke _in the middle_ of my spelling. But then the bricks collapse on me as soon as I heard that stupid buzzer.

_Buzz._

I didn't spell it accurately.

"WHAT?!" I heard mother furiously yelled out as soon as I saw her jumping up out of her seat. Her bursting anger startles everyone, especially the ones that sat _next_ to her (poor father and uncle Wasabi), but she process on like a mad woman, "I know _darn well_ that my baby spelled that word right! It doesn't sound wrong because it _ain't _wrong!—"

The judge quickly, but nervously, grabbed the microphone and stated rather seriously, "Ma'am, if you don't settle down right now, you will be sent out and Yoko here will forfeit."

As soon as this was told, mother became embarrassed and sat back down without another word, still frowning as she kept quiet. The judge looked back up at me, kindly smiling and insisted, "Since you mostly spelled that word right, you get to try again. It's up to you."

I heard the rotund girl behind me huff in unfairness. I agreed. It wasn't fair that I could go again for the spelling while the other two didn't. But before I could answer, the judge's young assistant came up to the judge and whispers something in his ear. The judge's pupils waxed larger at the realization of his mistake, and glanced up at me, directly saying, "Sorry there, Yoko. My assistant told me that you genuinely spelled it correctly. Yoko Hamada…You are San Fransokyo Spelling Bee Champion!"

As much as I wanted to bounce up and down in excitement like people would expected, I didn't. I only bowed and ran up to my family, who couldn't hold their enthusiasm any more.

"Oh, quick, quick! Let's take a picture of this moment!" said aunt Lemon, using her cell phone for a selfie of us smiling. After that was done, I saw the same competitor, whose parents seemed to be fussing at him for not winning, and scampered off to greet him. Seeing the gloomy look appear on his face, I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He slowly turned around and hastily wipes the tears away from his face.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"So…I think that you did a fantastic job," I admitted, trying my best to smile.

"Um…Thanks, I guess," he said awkwardly. I didn't want to be in this awkward moment, so I oddly left with a wave of "Good-bye" and headed back to my family.

"I think we should celebrate back at my café," Cass cheered, holding me by the shoulders. "Dinner's on me!"

"Yeah, free food," hollered uncle Fred. It all sounded great, but noticing that after so many hours and minutes of waiting, I _really _had to go to the restroom!

"Uh…I got to got powder my nose," I tell them, heading over to the nearest stall.

"Okay," I heard dad call out. "We'll be here waiting!"

I couldn't believe it. I won the San Fransokyo's Spelling Bee! I felt the confidence bubbling inside me like a million fireworks about ready to burst out of my chest. How could a eleven year old win a Spelling Bee and be able to spell one of the longest words ever? By being intelligent, that's how. I couldn't help but smile at myself when using the sink's mirror and whispered, "I'm Yoko, _that's _who I am."

I heard faint sounds of laugher that gradually grew as footsteps where made into the restroom. The same rotund competitor from the competition came walking in with another girl, who I'm assuming is her sister because they looked related to each other, stops in her tracks to grimace at me and mocks, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss—what's that word—Nepotism."

Nepotism. I always feared that somebody would point that out to me just because I'm a daughter to my father. I always hated when someone would constantly nettle me by saying "Oh, you are going to be just like your father" Or "Because you are Hiro's daughter…" because that would be the only reason people become so blinded when they take one "good" look at me.

"Oh look, Dyna," the sister said. "Miss Hamada here is shaking like a leaf."

Was I really? I was worried that a premonition was going to happen soon in this restroom, and that I should be on my way out by now. So without giving any eye contact to the two paled girls, I immediately started heading out the door. But I guess I wasn't quick enough because Dyna grabs me by the hoodie and throws me back inside.

"You and I both know why that judge gave you an opportunity to spell that one word again," Dyna venomously spat out at me. "It's because you're daddy's little girl."

I had never been so terrified before in my life, other than being in pain from my affliction. My heart was literally pounding against my chest fast-paced. I thought that my pain would return because of my heart going in a fast rate…yet again…I'm pretty sure I won't though. But still, I never had any dilemma between a student or anybody in general other than my family.

Since I didn't want any trouble with Dyna or her sister, I calmly explained, "No, it's not because of that. He just gave me the chance just because. You didn't like the idea, and neither did I. So please, leave my daddy out of this."

I don't know weather it was because I sounded like a complete idiot, or the fact that I looked like a "wimp" because both of the girls guffawed and then glared back at me again.

"You're nothing but just a big bowl of abstruseness," Dyna lowly said to me, lightly shoving me. Good thing that I had some balance, because I didn't fall. Then, without _even_ thinking ahead, I bitterly snapped, "Yeah well you know what Dyna?! I think that you're just a big bowl of fat and _**emptiness**_!"

_That _was when everything spiraled downhill. Without much of a warning, she suddenly shoves me hard enough to where my face connected to the hard, cold floor tiles. Then at that very moment, a fire of rage rushed through my mind as I heard the two girls laugh at me. Where were their parents?! As I slowly lifted my face off the ground to give a deep, hard glare at Dyna, she takes notice and mocks, "So Miss _Hamada_, are you that worthy of being a genius, or just a pathetic _un_worthy one like your father?"

Then in an instant, I angrily got up and charged straight for Dyna. I pinned her down as I constantly slapped across her pretty face. I even threw in a few punches as I grew more furious. I'd assumed that Dyna's sister ran out to tell everyone what was going on, because then I heard adult voices and footsteps rushing over to the ladies' restroom. But that didn't stop the slapping and punching that I was giving Dyna. I was quite surprised that she didn't scream or cry for help that much as she tried her best to get me off.

I soon heard Cass, mother, aunt Lemon, and aunt Gogo coming inside the restroom as I felt familiar, strong arms wrapping around me, hearing aunt Gogo's voice saying, "Yoko, stop! Stop it right now!" But I didn't listen and kept myself in place.

Before I was yanked off, I pressed my long, unclipped nails on the right side of Dyna's ear and in one swift move, made a long deep scratch along the ear to her cheek. That was when Dyna hollered in pain and placed her hand on the injury.

I noticed the drops of blood left on the floor as I was being dragged away, but I also know that the evidence was on my right finger tips as well. Aunt Gogo held on tight to my arm as I saw my mother fussing at Dyna's mother, then saw the judge, the two security guards, and my father staring at me.

Boy was I in trouble now as I sheepishly looked up at them and showed my gapped teeth by smiling weakly. My father was alarmed that I got involved in a real fight as he looked at red body fluid that still covered my finger-tips. The judge only shook his head back and forth in disappointment for my actions and sarcastically says, "You're right Dr. Hamada. She _is _going to be somewhat like you when she gets older."

_**Another year later…**_

_25 years_

_A Quarter of a Century_

_Today was __**the **__Day_

_The day of the-uncle-I-never-knew's __**Bereavement**_

At age twelve now, father thought that I was mature enough to come see the mourning of the loss. Old students gathered around the SFIT (the college that I was going to attend someday), placed illuminated candles on the stairs, and listened in on my father's special speech:

_Twenty-five long years ago, a family member of mine passed away in a fire accident._

_He wanted to help people through out the rest of the universe, but sadly he never had the chance to see what his creativity has done to those in need. As time passed by, more and more students each year came by SFIT to learn and get an understanding of better technology. But no student can understand what it was like to have a very bright student, whose mind is extraordinary for building helpers for the universe; pass away when his future for San Fransokyo was just the beginning. _

_My brother was a very exceptional student. To me personally, my brother was the best brother that anyone could have imagined. He always believed that there were no dead ends when it came to using the brain with new ideas…_

As I tried my best to focus on listening, I couldn't help but see the tears flowing through my father's eyes as he continues. I looked around at all the rest of people to see if they where listening in. Some of them were praying, others cried silently in their tissues, and a few had a pokerfaced expression as they listened. I looked up to my mother, who was crying as well, and saw her nodding in understanding of the speech. I didn't quite understand why she was crying for a person she never met. Was she just feeling contrite for my father?

Looking over to my other side, I saw aunt Gogo creeping a few tears out the corners of her eyes; aunt Lemon and uncle Wasabi letting their tears cascade down their faces; Cass and Fred quietly broke down. I felt awfully bad that I was one of those who didn't at least shed a single tear. I remembered the time that Baymax showed me recordings of my deceased uncle testing Baymax out. I couldn't help but cry in _that _because he truly did have a good heart and he loved his brother. I know that he still does and he'll always be close to my father's heart.

My father's speech was approximately ten minutes long I suppose. But there was a moment of silents as people mourned, then that was about it. Everybody left. Well…except for my family and I that is. Poor father was on his knee in sorrow as he stared at the picture of my deceased uncle. Mother gestured me to try to get him to come back home with us. As I crept closer, I knew that the loss was definitely _serious. _I gently wrapped my soft hand in his and whispered, "Daddy…"

For a second, he was completely startled when he heard me. But he slowly looked over his shoulders at me with a sad smile and sniveled. I gazed into his red, watery eyes for a minute and saw something. I had never _ever_ seen so much dolor in his eyes before in my life.

_But that was a lie. _

He _did _express thisto me so many times before, I just hadn't notice. All those times I have gone to the hospital, he was very determined to see me and make sure that I was alright. He didn't want me to…die. When cameras flash at him after saving the city, or in the middle of showing a business company his opinions on a new project; he would _always_ be there for me.

_Love_

"Daddy, I think it's time to go home," I said timidly, not really wanted to disturb the moment.

"…Okay," was all my father could say as he held my hand and we walked over to the car. I looked up at him in reassurance and softly said, "Hey…Everything will be okay."

_**One year later…**_

_I was finish. _

The little guy was finally complete. I called him: Scout. His big, round eyes where made out of a toy car's lights, the whole body was made out of sliver carbon fiber scraps molded together, a small solar power was attached onto back of his neck to collect sunlight for power (got too lazy to use batteries), and his lower body region was made from electrical circuits by the solar power to create a force on gravity. In other words, he can "fly" by floating in the air and never touch the ground.

When I showed this to my family, they were quite amazed by my creativeness. Mother, Cass, grandmother, and aunt Lemon thought that Scout looked…cute. I had always wanted a puppy, but mother wouldn't let me, so I decided while I'm stuck in the house, I could construct a companion who would be able to support and understand me.

For example, when ever I was in one of those Pain moments, he would immediately contact Baymax and my parents by using his speakers ("ears"). Also, if I was loss in the city and couldn't find my way back, Scout's eyes can track me down easily with seeing everything that I'm doing on my phone. He doesn't have a voice box, so he just occasionally chirps whenever trying to get my attention. I named him "Scout" because the book _To Kill A Mockingbird _is one of my favorite stories I've ever read.

Despite his small size, which is bigger than the size of my six inch feet, he can be pretty tough in most situations. I gave him retraceable small weapons and hands for protection or support when around me. The only time he has ever been afraid was when he was correctly activated and introduced into the world. Every time he saw new faces, he would either pass out or hide behind me. But soon enough, he started trusting my family and Baymax.

While I sat in my bedroom, home alone again, I began to play chess with Scout out of boredom. I have always wondered to myself, when will be my next Pain attack? I know it's horrible to think like that, but it's my life. I don't like the idea that my family grows worried about me every time I ended up at the hospital, because it makes _me _into thinking that…I shouldn't be here.

_Should I?_

Scout thought he had me trapped as he moved his knight and pods over to my king. So using my cockiness, I casually moved my pieces and replied, "Checkmate."

_**Another year later…**_

I'm back at my second home.

_The hospital. _

As I lay in bed, I expressed my ideas onto a new invention. Since Baymax has to stay with me more often, I've decide to build a high-speed car that'll get my father places when being part of the Big Hero 6.

On the electronic big blue print, I sketched out the physical form of the car. Because red and blue are the highlights of the team, I had decided to uses those colors. I haven't debated on using nitrous oxide or not, but whatever I use, I _knew _that it'll come out just perfect for my father. I hadn't told him or anybody else besides Scout about my new project, because I want it to be a surprise.

I felt a little dizzy now and then, but I was a tough girl so I could handle it. I got messages from my aunts and uncles everyday, but it was never to a point where it was annoying. I love them, and they love me; that's how family works.

**Aunt Honey: Hey there Yoko! I heard you where back at the hospital. I know the doctors say the same thing every time, but I'm just checking you out and making sure that everything is fine. Love you!**

**Aunt Gogo: Hey, kiddo. Back at the hospital **_**again**_**? Well remember what I'd told you before: stiffen up that upper lip and keep your head up. Brighter days will come your way. Love ya, kiddo.**

**Uncle Wasabi: Hi little niece. I know I probably said it a million times before, but I'm praying for you…literally. I hope you get out of there soon. Love you.**

**Uncle Fred: You know what, Yoko? If I ever had a new power where I could cure diseases so kids could live a better, worry-free life; I would have given it to you first. Love you, Yoko.**

While I was reading all the messages on my phone, a little pearly white dove landed on ledge of my room's only window.

_Wait…an actual __**dove**__?_

Do my eyes deceive me? I couldn't believe it! I had never since a dove before, in fact, I don't think I had ever since one in the city at all. I rise out of the bed and headed to the brightly shined window to take a closer look. The dove's eyes were softly shaded brown as it looked back at me as well. I could see a reflection of myself. But the weirdest thing was how it stared at me. I mean instead of flying away, it appeared to be _inspecting _me. As I side the window open, the dove didn't move. But as soon as I slowly reached my hand to touch it, the dove quickly flew away in an instant.

'Drats!' I cursed to myself, watching the dove fly high to the wind and skies.

_From that moment on, I knew something was coming my way._

_Something…promising._

_Something…loving._

_Something…or __**someone **__other than the heavens..._

…_was __**watching**__ me._

_But who?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *smriks* I think I know who. Please, read and review! **

**Notes: I only own Yoko and Scout.**

**Next Chapter: Yoko will finally be 15! (Coming soon)**


End file.
